In a radio transmission system, known is a multicast/broadcast (Point To Multipoint (PTM)) delivery in which a transmission apparatus uses an identical radio resource to transmit identical delivery data to a plurality of reception apparatuses (for example, see Non Patent Document 1). The multicast/broadcast delivery can improve a utilization efficiency of a radio resource compared to a unicast delivery.
In the multicast/broadcast delivery, there may be a reception apparatus under a poor propagation environment among the plurality of reception apparatuses configured to receive the delivery data from the transmission apparatus. For this reason, it is common for the transmission apparatus to transmit delivery data having an error tolerance adapted to the poor propagation environment (that is, low-rate delivery data), so that the plurality of reception apparatuses can correctly receive the delivery data.